


Puppy Tails - Bugs for Breakfast?

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Puppies, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's having a weird morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Bugs for Breakfast?

It was a dull morning outside, the curtains were drawn in the living room, Sherlock was acting particularly strange. John watched him glide around the room as he ate his breakfast. It was as if he were on roller skates. He was wearing an odd dressing gown one that John had never seen before. Red velvet so long that John couldn’t see his feet. John rubbed his eyes trying to rid himself of the fuzziness in his brain today.

“Sherlock?” John said jumping as a he felt a breath in his ear.

“Yesss.” Sherlock’s deep baritone voice answered. How the hell had he done that? One moment he had been walking around the flat, and in a blink of an eye he was almost plastered to John’s neck.

“What’s wrong with you today?” John turned putting some distance between Sherlock and himself. It was odd, he’d never really felt uncomfortable with Sherlock’s lack of thought for his personal space before.

“Nothing’s wrong with me John I’m just looking at your neck. You have a rather delightful neck.’

“Uh ok…” John was calculating the time it would take to get Sherlock to the hospital in his head. He must be on something. John looked down at his plate. What the hell had Mrs Hudson made? He looked at the fork in his hand on the end was a cockroach. Oh god perhaps he was the one drugged, perhaps Sherlock had drugged him. John got up and shakily made his way over to his chair to sit down. “We need to go to the hospital Sherlock, I think we’re drugged.”

“Really?” Sherlock was in front of him now kneeling in between his legs. John gulped, his head spinning. He put his hand on Sherlock shoulder to push him away but he didn’t budge.

“Sherlock move! I need to go.” Sherlock stood leaning over John in the process.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Gladstone moved behind Sherlock and started to growl. John looked at Gladstone pleading for a distraction, and realised Gladstone was growling at him. He collapsed in on himself trying to make himself as small as possible, petrified. The corners of Sherlock’s mouth turned up into a smile. “You’re mine now!” Sherlock opened his mouth to reveal sharp fangs and moved toward his neck. How could he have missed those before? He felt Sherlock’s teeth make contact with his neck, and screamed.

 

John woke up sat in his bed, head in his hands, still screaming. Gladstone was barking and running round looking for whatever upset his dad. John could hear the thud of feet running up the stairs and the bedroom door flung open. There stood a seriously dishevelled Sherlock.

“John?” Sherlock said still half asleep. John rubbed his eyes. Sherlock had some sort of curly mohawk going on where he’d been asleep, a little bit of dribble still in the corner of his mouth. Almost normal Sherlock he thought to himself. Sherlock sat on the edge of the bed taking John’s hand yawning.

“I had a nightmare Sherlock.” John replied. Sherlock nodded still half asleep. Gladstone jumped on the bottom of the bed and settled down.

“Oh.” Sherlock said, not really listening, his eyes half closing. “Do you mind if I sleep here?” Sherlock was starting to nod off.

“Just one thing.” John said before Sherlock could lie down. “Open your mouth for me.” 

“Mmmm.” Sherlock mumble as he complied, too sleepy to make sense of what John said. John looked in Sherlock’s mouth happy that there were no fangs and shifted out of the way so Sherlock could lie down on his part of the bed.

“Would you mind keeping away from my neck tonight, weird nightmare.” John said closing his eyes.

“But John you have a rather delightful neck.” Sherlock replied. John’s eyes shot open, maybe he should sleep on the sofa, he started to get up, Gladstone growled on the end of the bed. Oh well, who better to spend an eternity with than Sherlock?


End file.
